Price To Pay
by willread4books
Summary: This is a reupload of a story I had on here months ago. Series of oneshots with Kurt, his husband, and their children. Features Kurt/OC and an interracial relationship.
1. Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Rat?

*This is a reupload. I have decided to bring these oneshots back since I now, once again, have a functioning laptop.

This is a future fic that I personally classify as AU but look at it however you want. This also happens to be interracial slash. The love interest is also OC. Sorry to disappoint.

I have an obsession for both interracial relationships and slash. It's smile worthy in my book. If you know of any good online stories, don't be hesitant to rec them to me. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the San Francisco Giants.

Spoiler(s):Slight Mentions of Mpreg. Slightly sexual towards ending.

o.O.o

Kurt walked into his home particularly late one March evening. He closed the door as quickly as he could in his current predicament and moved to the fireplace in the family room to his left.

His body was chilled from his flawlessly styled head of hair to his delicate feet that were placed in the latest Alexander McQueen leather boots coming from the short path of his studio to his house. While March was considerably warmer than other months such as December or January, it was still colder out than a baby polar bear's bottom.

_The house is empty_, Kurt noted as he started a traditional fire in the fireplace. He had wanted one of those gas ones that didn't take as much work and upkeep as a real fire place but his husband had not wanted to hear a word of it. And it was hard to go against a _two hundred seventy-one pound _ fullback when he was dead set on something. Brandon Roman was and always will be a stubborn man.

Kurt walked out of the room after he had gotten the fire started with a bit of trouble caused with lugging the heavy logs into the opening. He walked past the grand foyer and kitchen while glancing at the time on the stove.

**7:36** looked to be shining in small green digital letters from Kurt's vantage point in the doorway. He walked further into the homey kitchen that had his children's drawings posted on the steel refrigerator and their fathers' day cards from over the past few years posted on a bulletin board beside the fridge. A hot pink sticky note caught his attention on the cluttered board of randomness. The brunette pulled it off, already laughing at a few words that popped out to him in his husband's messy scribble.

According to the note that was timed for two hours previously, his five year old twin daughters had guilt tripped the football player daddy into taking them to Chuck E. Cheese because of him missing one of their daddy/daughter outings. The missed day had been due to an extensive football practice that had left the poor man so tired he slept 17 hours straight.

Kurt had to let a few more giggles out as he tucked the note into one of the mahogany draws. The incident had to have happened during the summer of last year but he was sure that didn't make his husband any less afraid that he had disappointed his little girls when they brought it up. The fact that his daughters remembered something as missing a daddy/daughters day from almost a year ago surprised him. He hadn't even realized the little devils had been paying attention to those special days.

It made a small smile come to Kurt's face knowing his beautiful little girls were graced with his cunning wit because Brandon couldn't lie good enough to save the chocolate skin off his back.

Speaking of chocolate, Kurt needed to get started on dinner and desert before the threesome came home. No doubt the littlest bellies would be filled of greasy pizza, but he could try to get some vegetables into the mouths of excited five year olds. And with that mindset, Kurt set to work on a healthy dinner.

o.O.o

Less than a good hour and a half later, Kurt heard the sound of a key turning into the lock of the front door as he put finishing touches on his simple meal.

Kurt remained in the kitchen that had consumed the two-story house with its appetizing aromas. The unmistakable squeals of excitement and fast-paced talking reached his ears as the first twin, Bianca, came into view before the flash of yellow and brown was gone, the tiny girl hugging her Papa's knees. She let go after the affectionate greeting that was filled with unintelligible mumbles of happiness into his maternity pants. The other two family members filed in shortly behind with the other twin, Kara, being held in her daddy's muscled arms. Brandon swooped down to gave a chaste kiss to his husband's lips in a hello manner before setting Kara down so the two girls could set the table in the dining room.

Kurt wasn't paying any attention to his husband or his loving greeting. The hideous yolk yellow sweaters that his little girls were wearing was about to make him faint along with the ugly pink Velcro flats that had been placed on the tiny feet of his children. Not to mention the ridiculous blue jean skirts adorning them. The beautiful crimpy brown hair on their heads was in chaotic pigtails that looked to come a loose at a single tug. Anyone that knew them could certainly tell their _Daddy_ had dressed and styled the little divas not their _Papa_.

The smaller man shivered as memories of Rachel Berry's outfits flashed rapid across his mind. Brandon should stick to what he knew, which was football, and leave the fashion to the real fashionista.

o.O.o

Brandon had just tucked Kara and Bianca into their beds and climbed into bed with Kurt as he flipped through an old gossip magazine. Kurt's moisturizing routine had taken longer because he claimed he needed the extra precautions for his skin since it was cold outside. And the wrap on his hair was of floral print tonight. Brandon wondered how Kurt could stand the messy crap that was published as he scanned over another page in interest. But then again it was _Kurt._

"Did you have fun today daddy dearest?" Kurt questioned, putting the magazine on the nightstand and turning toward his lover.

"Of course. Although I couldn't admit it to the girls, that rat thing freaks me the fuck out." The buff black man responded in a huff before curling into Kurt. A dark skin hand rested on top Kurt's swollen stomach and it began to make circular motions.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. Mister I bench-press more than you weight and I play fullback for the San Francisco Giants because I'm a giant in all respects if you know what I mean is scared of some sweaty teen in a costume," Kurt said with amusement as he tried to replicate his husband's deep baritone voice. It didn't go over well because he ended up sounding like a twelve year old going through puberty. But he thought he got the point across rather well regardless.

"God, Kurt. You make me sound like a pussy. And it's not the one walking around that fucks with me. It's the robotic one with all that damn blinking and smiling it does. And I'll be goddamned if your kids didn't run up to the stage every five seconds, all the while screaming, "Come here daddy to meet Chuck E." Those little devils will be the death of me. Next time you can take them," Brandon groaned as he leaned down to hide his face in Kurt's shoulder as he continued his ministrations on the soprano's seventh month pregnant belly. Kurt found the sentiment adorable which he couldn't say often when he spoke of him since his man was sexier than he was adorable.

But it was times like this when they were alone or hanging out as a family when his husband was adorable and shy. Like the few times he tried taming the wild mess that was their biracial daughters hair or when he held on to Kurt's stomach all through the day to feel the first kick's of their unborn child for that particular day. The tough guy persona was put up for everyone that wasn't family, friends, or Kurt. The muscled dark skinned man didn't want anyone to take he for weak or wimpy but Kurt was just happy he had found the love of his life in him.

"Oh honey. I love you wholeheartedly even if you're scared of a robot. Besides, you could totally take him in a fight," the brunette said in a suggestive manner as he rubbed the toned and muscled arms of his lover while wetting his lips. The atmosphere had changed from joking and relaxed and into a sexual one.

"Really. I think I might need to work on my techniques of conquering. Think I'll have to practice on you for a while before I get it just right." Brandon said, a predatory smirk gracing his beautiful chocolate face while already moving the smaller man onto his flannel covered erection with ease.

"Oh yes. Please do. I wouldn't feel right if you lost a fight due to my refusal and negligence to help," Kurt moaned in a heated manner shifting around on top Brandon's little friend but not really grinding against it as Brandon claimed his lips in a battle of dominance. Well, _little_ friend was the wrong word for it. _Huge_ friend would be more appropriate.

He would have to thank their daughters tomorrow morning for asking their daddy to take them to "the place where a kid can be a kid." He'd have to plan more events there if he was going to help his football player husband conquer his fears. And if he had a limp for a while, then so be it.

It'll just have to be the small price Kurt Roman would have to pay.


	2. Terrible,Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

These won't be in chronological order. Future AU! I know the San Francisco Giants aren't a football team in real life but they are in this AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the San Francisco Giants.

Kurt was right when he predicated tonight was going to be a disaster. Here he was at one of few _straight_ clubs in the San Francisco, downright miserable. This just wasn't his scene. All the men and women grinding and flirting was irritating him and the ignoramus D.J. kept playing the most annoying hip hop songs made. God forbid the imbecile played something with actual meaning and not this crap that said "bitch" every other fifth word.

Kurt could tell tonight was going to be bad as soon as he walked in on his boyfriend of two months making out with some two bit tranny hooker in his dorm room. Kurt was sure the thing with bad extensions and a three sizes too small tank top making out in his boyfriend's dorm room with him wasn't a transvestite and just a ugly woman, but it made Kurt feel a little better if he referred to her as a tranny. Then the cheating asshole had enough nerve as to make an excuse as to why they were basically having mouth sex so early on a Friday morning. Kurt didn't know if he was happy he had decided to drop off his boyfriend's political science book he had left laying around Kurt's shared dorm room when he did.

From then on, the soprano's day was shit. It seemed he couldn't catch a break. His college professors seemed to have an even bigger stick up their asses today of all days because in all of the classes he had some sort of paper to present before next week was over. Kurt didn't know how he was going to get everything done with so much going on with the breakup of a relationship he thought was really going somewhere.

The call from his father during lunch time from the hospital in Lima was enough to start a panic attack. He had barely let his father get a word in, already throwing out assumptions of his father having another heart attack and saying he was going to catch the first plane to Ohio he could. Burt Hummel had to raise his gruff voice about four notches to get his son to stop babbling nonsense and listen to the real reason he was in the hospital. Which turned out to be a quick procedure to get his appendage removed since it had been giving the considerably older man trouble. _" Nothing to get so worked up about," _his father had explained to the college junior and said he should be out of the hospital in two or three days and Kurt would be the first person he called as soon as he was out.

Kurt had been agitated when a knock was placed on his door later in the day after classes were done before it opened to reveal two of his best friends out here in San Francisco, Noel Taylor and Jade Flan. The pair tried their best to cheer him up but it was in vain. Although he did agree to go clubbing with them that night to get them off his back.

When he agreed to go to a club dressed in the sluttiest , tightest pants he could find, which belonged to Noel (God bless her) and a plain white shirt along with Christian Dior lace-up ankle heels, he was planning to have to fight off every gay man in California.

So when Jade parked her Lexus in front of some _hetero_ club, the brunette almost pulled out his beloved hair.

"What the fuck is this Jade," Kurt questioned furiously in his high pitched voice.

"Oh hush Kurty boy. We said we were going clubbing and this is a club. And the fact that hunky sexy San Francisco Giants are rumored to be here has nothing to do with it. Besides Kurt," the tall Asian said exiting the car and glancing back at her enraged friend as he did the same, " I've sworn off gay clubs. Free drinks from girls that think your hot is nice but when that Bertha thing molested my innocence and said she'd be waiting, that was the last straw. Men will buy me the same Cosmopolitans." Jade finished walking past the outrageous line with the two following behind her as she smiled brightly at the bouncer before being let in.

"And you act like I haven't sworn off straight bars. You tricked me into this with mentions of fine men," Kurt yelled over the loudly awful music at both of his friends but the twosome waved him off and made their way to the overly crowded dance floor, leaving him standing there like a fish out of water among the sexed crazed young adults.

Kurt swallowed down the insults burning in his throat and walked off to a empty table which brought him to his current situation of playing Angry Birds on his iPhone.

The tap of a dark skinned large hand coming down upon his shoulder scared him shitless since he hadn't even been attention to the club anymore and was solely focused on the game. He looked up from the brown huge fingers that definitely belonged to a man, to the arm of said man while secretly appreciating the freaking huge muscles that were attached to the man. Kurt looked up into dark brown slanted eyes of a handsome African American man that had to be atleast 6'3. Kurt was surprised to find the eyes of the muscled man so…inviting.

"Excuse me. Is anyone sitting here?" The mystery man asked still keeping the warm hand on Kurt's small shoulders.

"N..nnoo. No one is sitting here. You can if you want." Kurt said nervously while shaking his head side to side before he realized he probably looked stupid.

"Thanks," The black man said smiling as he sat directly across from the brunette and flagging down a waitress for a beer.

"You want something? It's on me." The black man said pulling out a platinum credit card and handing it to the waitress that looked impatient but kept a fake smile on her face.

"A bottled water would be alright if it isn't too much trouble." Kurt said while the girl nodded and walked off with the card before retuning shortly with the requested items.

Kurt and the man, whose name turned out to be Brandon, talked over the liquids.

Brandon Roman was San Francisco Giants' fullback, 23, single, and at this club because his teammates had dragged him out along with them.

"So why are you here? This doesn't seem like the typical club you'd go to. Not that I mean anything by it," The baritone spoke to Kurt after almost a full hour of talking.

"My friends came here because your team was suppose to be here tonight and because my day sucked so clubbing was suppose to make me feel better. But newsflash, straight clubs don't make me feel better at all." Kurt spilled out before he could stop himself. He mentally groaned because he had felt comfortable the entire conversation and now he had gone and fucked everything up with the last sentence.

But the fullback just smiled wider and agreed that straight clubs irritated the hell out him but he just went for his team.

"Some gay clubs are a little too much for me but most I go to are fine," Brandon said shocking Kurt the most out of all that had happened today. That's when Kurt realized the man had been flirting with him.

Brandon made a mental note to curse out his teammates later when they were alone for interrupting his time with the cute man across from him when the team said they were leaving. They had a game tomorrow and had to fly early tomorrow morning to Georgia.

"Do you have to go now?" Kurt whined as Brandon moved out of the seat and Kurt stood up also.

"Early game tomorrow, babe. I'll call you when the plane lands. It was nice talking to you," The African American man said reaching to hug the smaller white male in a tight hug in a goodbye. Kurt automatically felt a solid, hard onslaught of eight pack of abs being pressed against his face and a little bit of his upper body, seeing as he only came halfway to the tall man's midsection. The sight of the 5'8 young white man hugging the giant black Giants player had to look comical but Kurt didn't care because he had a certain hope bubble in his stomach as the man let him go.

" Just a quick question, how tall are you?" Kurt questioned as Brandon turned to follow his team to the exit. Brandon paused before turning back.

"6'5" was the answer given before Brandon gave a quick smile and placed a closed-mouth kiss on Kurt's lips before turning again to leave for his early flight.

And when Kurt touched his tingling lips without realization of even doing so, the hellish day didn't seem so bad anymore.


	3. In My Worst Moments, I'm Still Human

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or San Francisco Giants

Spoiler(s):Mpreg. Major Cursing.

Brandon Roman couldn't believe it. Even with the stadium filled with cheers of glee and screams that made heads throb as the team around him rammed into each other in excitement and yelling at the loudest volume.

Then it hit him. And he joined in with the crowd and his team, screaming until his throat was raw and ached when he swallowed his own spit.

They had won.

They had won the Super Bowl and he couldn't be happier.

The African American scanned over the spouses section for the San Francisco Giants and was shocked to see Kurt missing. This was the biggest game of his entire life so far and his husband of two years was missing.

He decided to ask the other spouses before thinking the worst but they said they hadn't seen the small white man all night.

The twenty-nine year old was royally pissed. He declined many invitations for parties and after parties as he called a cab to take him back to the hotel room he was sharing with the brown haired man. He hoped Kurt had all the fun he could wherever the fuck he was. Today had been his day to shine and Kurt had missed it, off doing something that couldn't possibly come close to this by a mile.

The hulk of a man fumed silently in the dirty cab as it took off toward the desired destination. Thinking of all the fashion shows filled with anorexic and bulimic models he had endured because he loved and supported his husband made the man mad. He disliked frilly crap and sequins as much as the next football player but if putting it on boney women made the love of his life happy, he would go to a million of his husband's shows. While he knew the brunette had disliked football, he at least had thought he would come to the games. It didn't have to be every freaking game only the ones Brandon deemed important enough. Just thinking about it now made his blood boil and the man bite his tongue at the curses that wanted to spill out.

But underneath all the aggression and angry, was agony and pain from knowing his husband wasn't there to support him. That man was his backbone. The thing, besides God, that kept him stable when everything else was ready to fall apart. Kurt not showing up was like spitting in his face while shitting on their marriage.

Tears rose in the dark brown eyes of the dark brown man but he wouldn't dare let them fall.

When he arrived at the hotel room, he realized he had to piss. Like now.

His feelings had distracted him from his own bladder and that statement in itself was pathetic.

The man rushed to the bathroom but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

Kurt Roman was sitting with his cheek pressed against his arms, those of which were crossed on the starch white toilet seat, asleep with dried tears on his pale face while a few new ones ran down every so often. He sat on his knees with his neck bent to rest on top his arms on the seat in an awkward angle while a hand was placed on his stomach. The smell of vomit was prominent in the high scale bathroom.

Brandon fought off his initial instinct to clean off his pretty boy and carry him to the bed to rest in his arms because he was still angry. So he gave Kurt a rough shake on the shoulder and waited.

Kurt awoke after blinking multiple times to unstick his eyelashes that were stuck together from the tears that had dried them together.

"Brandon? Brandon? Fuck. Brandon, please tell me I didn't miss it. God please say I didn't miss it," Kurt said jumping up from his position on the ground with difficulty.

"Yeah you fucking missed it. While you were in here doing whatever the fuck it is you do when you blow off your marital duties, my team was winning the goddamn Super Bowl! Winning the Super Bowl! Now I probably wouldn't be as piss if we lost, no wait. I'd still be as pissed." The fullback said in a voice deeper than his normally deep baritone. Kurt could tell from the tone alone and not even the words his husband's heart was cut deeply.

"Honey, you have to understand, I was …"

"No the hell I don't have to understand anything besides that you weren't there. God, if you didn't want to come, you could have told me. But no, your ass had to get my hopes up and say "_I'll be the one cheering the loudest._" So now I feel like a fool."

"But…"

"But nothing. Do you know how it feels to be on top of the world and then, in a millisecond, you feel like dog shit? Yeah. That's what it feels like when you win something and it's gone just like that when you realize the person that matters the most to you, the one you really wanted to see you accomplish it isn't there. To think of all the shows I've gone to because of how…"

"I'm pregnant."

The words had been whispered during Brandon's rant but he heard it.

"I'm pregnant." Kurt said slightly louder for clarification, crying once again.

"That's why I didn't come to the game. I've been throwing up every day since we arrived a week ago. At first I thought it was just aftereffects of riding on the plane and brushed it off. Which doesn't make sense now that I think about it because I'm use to plane rides. And I've been craving food more than ever. It's not really specific foods but just food in general. I was talking to Mercedes about it the other day and she joked that I could be pregnant. I took a couple of pregnancy tests about two hours before the game started and it came up positive.

"Imagine my shock. I mean I know the males in my family have the pregnancy trait as some males do, but it was shocking. I've been crying and sporadically throwing up ever since, trying to figure out how to tell you I'm with your child. I guess I lost track of time and fell asleep on the nasty toilet. Please forgive me." Kurt cried as he reached to hug his considerably taller husband.

Brandon was dumbfounded. He had been ready to make Kurt feel the worst hurt possible like he felt but he didn't even need to do anything since Kurt already felt that way. The black man felt his heart break at watching his lover crying and become reduce to a quivering mess because of _him. _The proud diva was nowhere to be had and in its place was an insecure man, full of tears and scared of disappointing his spouse.

The dark skinned African American man led the pair to bed to lie down and wrapped Kurt up into his buff arms, facing him. He kissed Kurt's tears off his face, and then he kissed his nose, forehead, cheeks, and finally lips before rubbing the thin, soft back of the white man.

They laid there in silence for maybe forty minutes just embracing each other's warmth.

"Babe, I love you and I forgive you for missing the stupid game. I love everything about you like your irritating beauty routines and the way you talk and your hair in the morning before you can take a brush through it. Please forgive me for earlier. I was pissed because I felt that that was your way of saying you didn't care. I actually can't wait to see our creation." Brandon spoke as he began making patterns on the other's stomach.

"I love you too. And it wasn't a stupid game. It was the most important one and I'm sorry I wasn't there. You're forgiven also. Our baby will be the cutest thing ever. But hon," Kurt said as he shifted over and closed his eyes to prepare for sleep.

"Don't you ever mention my morning hair again."

AN: I love you all & you deserve better than what I've put ya'll through. I'm still working on putting up the chapters I took down and I'm going write more new ones since Nicki Minaj's Roman Reloaded re-inspired me. I hope you all are well & know I haven't forgotten my lovely readers.


	4. Meeting Burt Hummel

A/N: Fluffy internet hugs for anyone reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or San Francisco Giants.

"Dad, this is Brandon Roman." Kurt said nervously in his mind but spoke confidently out loud as he smoothed down his double breasted coat. The other two men in the living room of Kurt's childhood home shook hands as Carole stood off to the side smiling.

"My fiancé."

The words hung in the air for awhile, settling over the unprepared people in the room.

The dark skin man had talked with Kurt about how to approach their parents about their engagement after he had proposed. Kurt said he would wait until the wedding was close to three months away before he would drop the bomb, not knowing how his father would react. The smaller man was sure Carol would be okay with it but the thought of telling his father was terrifying.

When Brandon's team had a game in Ohio a few weeks after the engagement, the fashion designer decided to man up and tell his dad.

Brandon was surprised as much as anyone else but tried to stop the awkward that was suffocating the room.

"It's nice to meet you finally Mr. Hummel. I apologize for us not flying out here sooner," Brandon said reaching again for the speechless man's hand. Kurt smile decreased by a fraction of an inch when his father didn't shake back the second time.

Burt Hummel was in a state of shock.

The little boy that use to lie on the floor of Burt's bedroom for hours at a time with his deceased mother's bureau open was engaged.

The one that had introduced him to his second wife was now getting married himself.

The confused teenager that always used to look so heartbroken after a particularly bad day of high school was going make the commitment to spend the rest of his life with some random football player.

A man Burt had never seen before, well at least not in person. He had watched a few San Francisco Giants games a couple of times and had heard his name before. The fact that the mammoth black man was standing in front of him being introduced as his son's _fiancé_ and saying he was "_sorry that they couldn't come sooner_ "was overwhelming_. _

The balding man had heard from Carole about the rumors circulating of the fashion designer and fullback being seen being touchy and feely. She had also shown numerous photos in those gossip mill magazines, showing the two of them at the beach holding each other's hands or incriminating pictures of one leaving the other's residence in early morning hours. The relationship that was never confirmed in an official statement was also speculated on ESPN from time to time.

Burt had just blown it off since Kurt never mentioned anything during their frequent phone calls over each month to even allude to having a boyfriend, much less a fiancé in the five years his son was in gone from home to Cali. He wasn't stupid enough to think his baby boy was not dating so far out in one of the supposedly _gayest _cities in America, but God, marrying someone was a whole different ballpark.

But then he realized his son was marrying a NFL player. Burt couldn't feel prouder than he was right now. The forty-something year old actually looked up and did a silent prayer of thanks.

"Kurt, how about you get me and Brandon some beer? Carole, could you get the popcorn? I think me and my new son in law should bond over some quality television," Burt stated before turning on the TV and relaxing back on the sofa as his counterpart did the same. His wife and Kurt shared an eye roll and moved to the kitchen, although he doubted that beer and popcorn would be brought back.

He smiled as a football game came on and he and Brandon took turns screaming at the box whenever a player did something stupid.

Brandon letting out a few colorful words at a fumble let the older man know he could get use to this.

* * *

><p>Burt was getting a cookie from his secret stash before he turned in for the night. Carole was already upstairs sleeping when he had passed by the door earlier.<p>

He turned on the faucet and cleaned his plate of cookie crumbs when he heard a strange sound, barely able to be heard over the running water. Burt immediately shut off the water and waited a few seconds as he stood in front of the sink.

The sound wasn't understandable from his position in the kitchen as he heard it once more. The point was he heard it again and was going find out what the hell it was.

It seemed to be coming from the basement. The man stood outside the closed door before he heard a whimper, preceded by words that sounded like _please_ and _don't _in a weird tone.

Fuck, he hoped no one had broken in and tried to mess with Kurt.

Burt had his hand on the handle and almost opened the door but the loud moan that sounded from the opposite side was enough to stop his hand mid-reach. A blush rose from his neck as he heard a string of curse words from Kurt's mouth that should never be repeated. Distinctive words like "_Take that"_ were coming from Brandon's baritone while flesh slapping was deafening and Kurt's moaning was disturbing.

Burt backed away and made quick work of going up the stairs.

He made a fierce promise not to get any midnight snacks anymore.

"Dad, are you okay? You've been acting strange. It isn't because my fiancé's black, is it? Because I swear by every hair on my head…"

"No, Kurt is isn't that. God no."

"Oh… good then. So what is it?"

"Umm, I don't know how to say this. Uh, but Kurt, could you and Brandon keep it down? I went to sleep at three. I mean at first it wasn't so bad. But then it turned into a shouting match and Carole woke and we sort of had to wait til it was over before we could get to bed."

"Sorry dad." Kurt said, turning from his father and leaving out the room, mortified.

He was going to kill Brandon for suggesting they do the deed here. Nothing like having your parents listening to you having sex with your significant other until three in the morning.

Kurt seemed to have had forgotten one simple fact.

He'd been the one to start the roleplay.


	5. A Gleeky Reunion

A/N:Twitter has me in an extra special mood right now. I wanted to send everyone those good vibes. I think I wrote this one back in like season one so the glee club remembers from S2|3 might not be in here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or SFG. You know this.

"Bye babies. Papa and Daddy will see you a few days. Be good with Grandma Mary. Love you." Kurt bent down to place kisses all over his two year old twin daughters. Brandon had already kissed the girls goodbye while Kurt slowed around. If he didn't hurry up, they would miss their flight.

"Kurt, come on. This is the fifth time and they're not even awake anymore! We needed to be in the car on the way to the airport like ten minutes ago," Brandon said as Kurt patted Bianca and Kara's hair as they slept in Brandon's mother's bed. The children would stay here in California with Brandon's mom while he and Kurt went away over the weekend.

"Oh. I can't leave them. Just look at how cute they are. Especially sleeping with their little bodies all chaotic in the big bed. And imagine how sad they'd be if Papa wasn't here. Look! They're hugging each other in their sleep."

Brandon put up with his husband's reluctance of leaving another three minutes before physically carrying him to the car over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they have spring water?"<p>

"I'm sure they do. Why are you so nervous baby?"

"I am not nervous. What would I have to be nervous about?" Kurt asked as he pulled out his sketch book.

"For one, you're away from our kids. Two, we're on a plane to your glee club reunion and you haven't seen these people in ten years. You haven't said more than thirty words through the whole flight and it's almost over. You shouldn't be worried. You've done well for yourself and probably far better than some have," Brandon said rubbing Kurt's knuckles in a soothing motion.

"Yeah. I have, haven't I?" Kurt questioned as a flight attendant passed by and he asked for spring water.

"Yup. You have. And even if you didn't have some extravagant career you could have showed me off."

"Ha! Then they would have thought I was a gold digger. God, you know my glee club sung that. Kanye would have a fit if he knew we turned one of his "master pieces" into utter whiteness."

"I want to see your glee club do something. You're always singing around the house but together with the other old students should be entertaining to see."

"You know what? We will. We have to. It just makes sense and it wouldn't be right not to." Brandon had Kurt rambling now, making those facial expressions he did when he was excited.

They arrived and stayed at the suggested hotel until an hour before the reunion would start. When the cab Brandon called was there and about five minutes away from the school, Kurt was having a panic attack.

"Oh shit. How do I look? No, don't answer that. The smell of my lip gloss isn't too strong. It isn't too shiny is it? Where's my mirror? I know it's in here somewhere." Kurt was ransacking his Coach trying to find his personal compact mirror. He knew he brought it along, the challenge was to find it.

" Kurt. Chill out. It won't be that bad. High school is over and everyone is an adult now. No one's gonna make fun of you anymore. Relax. Besides, these guys were your friends in some sort of way."

Brandon's words of comfort did nothing for Kurt in the slightest. The school was now in his line of vision and flashbacks of high school were resurfacing to the front of his brain. The brunette could feel the burn of slamming into a cold metal locker against his back and the sting of the slushies being thrown into his face as if it were yesterday. The feel of large hands tugging his hand to get out the cab that was now parked in front of McKinley was enough to stop the trance Kurt was in and realize that it was ten years later.

Nothing had changed really. Kurt was surprised since he had built it up in his mind for the last couple of days that the school would be a whole new place. But no, it was the absolute same as when he attended.

The small man took Brandon to the first place he thought of.

The choir room.

He wasn't sure it was there since he had just scanned the invite in his email. If not there, he'd go to the auditorium but he needed to go to the choir room first.

Kurt was halfway down the hall with Brandon when he heard the singing. It was that unmistakable da da da da of Journey's "Don't Stop Believing". It made the soprano eye roll but grin at the same time.

When he opened the door at _Just a small town girl_, he stood there caught up in the magic that was Glee.

Everyone was here even Puck. God, Kurt hadn't thought of that name in about seven years.

They were doing all the old moves and steps. It brought tears to his eyes and he turned back to his husband to smile. The look on his spouse's face was laughable because he looked so mesmerized at the happenings before him. His mouth was even in the O shape and his dark brown slanted eyes were wider than the white male had seen before.

The singing and dancing stopped as Kurt turned back around and he was attacked in a swarm of arms. Mostly female arms with the exception of Artie, who wasn't sitting but standing. The other guys called out hellos or nodded at Kurt.

"Artie! What the hell. You're all…." Kurt stated speechless as he pulled back to get a good look at his ex-wheelchair friend.

"Walking. I know. Ms. Pillsbury was wrong when she and other nincompoop doctors said I wouldn't walk again. It's been about three years now. And totally awesome," Artie said with his dorky grin.

"Enough about that."Santana said interrupting the special moment, pushing through the sea of bodies to stand in front of Kurt with crossed arms."I can't believe it's true. You, prim and proper are married to a football player in the NFL. This dude's a legend. Are you sure you're gay all the way?" The Latino badgered as she turned to Brandon for the last part.

"Uhh, yeah I'm gay. I thought you were a lesbian though?" The black man asked uncomfortably as he shoved his hands in his pockets, using knowledge Kurt had given him about his old classmates. The tall man was usually so cocky, even around unfamiliar people but this woman made him nervous when she grinned.

"Bi actually. Small facts for big dough. You ever leave Kurt, let me know."

"Okay Santana, enough of that crap. He's into dick, whatever. It's time to get autographs now."Puck yelled from the back of the room giving the other dudes high-fives.

* * *

><p>Kurt was annoyed.<p>

He was expecting the attention to be on him, good or bad. He would take it either way because his job was criticism. This is what fashion designers did, breathed sometimes.

Attention.

Everyone was surrounding his husband, trying to suck up or make themselves look good.

Here he was sitting in the corner with Mercedes as the rest praised his husband. Heck, the black diva might as well good sit over there with the suck-ups the way she was biting her lip off.

"Go over there Cedes. You might be lucky enough to get a smile." Kurt said in a frosty tone.

"C'mon Kurt. Your husband's hot! He has muscles on muscles. All the dudes are bowing down and trying to get tips while the women try to push their boobs up, married or unmarried. White boy, don't be jealous, be happy. Cause your hot chocolate treat over there has it going on!" Mercedes exclaimed as she snapped her hands. It made Kurt smile despite himself.

The door opened with large force and there was Mr. Schuester or William (since Kurt didn't know what to call the teacher now), looking like he had remembered, just a little more aged.

"Guys! It's wonderful to see you all again. And the new face." Mr. Schue, Kurt had decided on that name for now, said smiling as he looked over the room and gesturing to Brandon. "Let's start this thing."

"Mr. Schue, you do realize we've been here for an hour. Some of us two." Rachel stated as she stood. Her fashion had improved slightly, but just slightly.

"Sorry Rachel." The curly haired man responded with a secret eye roll.

"Anyway, let's go around the room and tell what's happened in our lives since graduation ended. I'll start. I married Ms. Pillsbury as many of you know. We adopted a boy six years ago that's eleven now." Mr. Schue finished. Brandon had moved beside Kurt during the mini speech and settled an arm around him that the brunette had half a mind to shake off for not paying him any attention earlier.

Kurt was surprised at what everyone was doing after school had ended. Finn had married Rachel and they had a Hudson-Berry baby that hopefully wouldn't inherit Finn's stupidness( it was too early to tell though.)

Quinn, a housewife, was married to a preacher in Florida and surprisingly didn't have any children. Mercedes was married to Sam, which didn't shock Kurt. Well you learned something new every day.

Puck stated he was married to Rachel's mom and raising a twelve year old Beth.

Santana and Brittney were still fuck buddies with neither married or in a committed relationship but anyone could tell them had feelings for each other. Artie and Tina were married with a newborn and a three year old but Tina still maintained her goth element regardless.

When it came for Kurt's time, he was antsy to tell about his fabulous life. He wanted these bitches to eat it up.

"I'm a fashion designer of the brand Roman Holiday, you might have heard of it. It's very popular worldwide and Nicki Minaj is my co-owner. I've been married to Brandon Roman, fullback for San Francisco Giants for four years and been together for six. We have twin daughters that are two and the cutest babies ever. I have pictures if you want to see." Kurt was already digging out his to-go baby album in his purse he kept on him at all times.

"Uh, Kurt. We don't have time for that now. " Mr. Schuester said before the soprano got too caught up in baby photos. The denial strongly reminded Kurt of all the solos he used to be denied of. He was right when he thought nothing in this school had changed.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun?"Kurt asked that night at the hotel after the gathering was over and his husband sat on the bed.<p>

"The games were weird but I guess that's what glee club was about. Being weird."

"Being unique," Kurt corrected, moving to the bathroom to do his nightly routine with his makeup bag.

"Yeah, that. Your friends are kinda annoying but alright. That Mexican girl…"

"Latino," Kurt shouted from the bathroom.

"That Latino girl was giving me serious chills with her stares. Everyone was alright but they kept me away from you." The African American man said getting up to turn off the lights and returning to the bed.

"Aww. You didn't want to be away from me? And here I was thinking you were loving it." Kurt responded as he stood in the door of the bathroom looking in the darkened room at his lover's figure on the bed.

"Kurt, I think you forgot you're the attention whore in the marriage. I could live with praise and recognition or without it."

"Aww. You're going give me a tooth ache from the sweetness. How'd you know I needed to hear that I'm an attention whore?"

"Babe, sometimes you're simple when you try to be complex. I'm going to sleep now to get all the rest I can if I have to deal with that Mexican girl for another day. Night." Brandon pulled the cover over him.

"It's Latino honey. But you probably don't care," The man muttered from the doorway as he moved back inside the bathroom and closed the door.

"Love you." Kurt said loudly behind the shut door.

"I love you too. But remember babe, you're only my attention whore."

Or at least he better be.


End file.
